


The Next Step

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Episode 7.25 Coda [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fade to Black, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve was sure Danny only loved him as a friend and was trying to avoid getting his hopes up for what couldn't be, but Danny wasn't making it easy on him.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my initial episode coda for the season finale, "Going in the Right Direction," but it can also stand independently. I'm posting it as its own separate work since that was how it was initially written. You can read the first fic, from Danny's POV, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10896780.
> 
> Written for fan-flashworks challenge 191 "Abandon." Originally posted here: http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/807808.html

When Steve woke up the morning after Jerry's party, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Danny was still there. Danny had come back after dropping off Charlie at Rachel's to help Steve finish cleaning up and to take care of him, since he had experienced an episode from the radiation illness he was struggling with.

There was a reason Steve had joked about getting Danny a Mother's Day card when he ordered him to go to bed. For a long time, Steve hadn't had anyone else in his life who would take look after him and boss him around at the same time. Danny would complain about Steve's "insane" plans at work, but only because he cared about his safety, which Steve sometimes neglected if it got in the way of him helping someone else. And the way he had stroked his hair last night and tried to cool down his fever had been reminiscent of how Doris used to treat Steve before she faked her death.

But unlike his actual mother, Danny wouldn't abandon him. In fact, his partner hadn't even made it out to the living room couch. He had curled up beside Steve's bed into a small, uncomfortable looking ball.

He knew Danny didn't really view himself as a mother figure, but Steve couldn't find an explanation for the endless amount of love and loyalty he showed towards Steve. Danny consistently went above and beyond for him, whether it involved flying to some far-flung country to rescue him or giving half of his liver to save Steve's life. And he was there everyday through the little crises and joys, like last night.

 _It's almost like you're married to him,_ his mind whispered. Steve shook that thought off, just like he had a million similar ones before it. Danny loved him, but Steve was certain that it was in a purely platonic, brotherly way. Steve didn't have any real claim to Danny, even though he wanted to be a part of his life forever.  That's why Danny's retirement plans and his sudden closeness with Rachel again bothered Steve so much. Danny had made those plans without talking to Steve, and even though he knew their friendship went beyond work, Steve was afraid that they might grow more distant in retirement if Steve didn't make himself part of Danny's plans. Steve thought Danny's relationship with Rachel was unhealthy and might end up hurting him again, and, stupidly, Steve was jealous of Danny's affection for her and depressed at the prospect that she might claim the place Steve wanted in Danny's life.

Steve was sure Danny only loved him as a friend and was trying to avoid getting his hopes up for what couldn't be, but Danny wasn't making it easy on him. Last night, he had been oddly insistent about the fact that he wasn't still in love with Rachel, to the point that Steve believed him in that moment rather than assuming that Danny was protesting too much. And this morning, Steve had awoken to find Danny sleeping by his bed. Most friends would have left after Steve fell asleep, and at the very least, they would have gone down to sleep on the couch. Danny's extreme concern for his welfare was confusing, to say the least.

Steve decided to wake Danny up. He was feeling okay this morning, and there was no reason why Danny shouldn't get home and get some real rest. He sat up in his bed and reached his arm down to gently shake Danny's shoulder.

Danny yawned and slowly blinked his eyes open. "Steve? What's going on?"

Steve smiled. A sleepy Danny was insanely adorable. "You fell asleep by my bed last night. But I'm okay now, so you can go home." It was true. Steve didn't feel sick, and he was thinking about going out for his normal exercise routine once Danny had left.

Danny frowned and shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

Steve laughed. "All right. Well, will you at least get on the bed or something? Just looking at you is making me sore."

Danny stood up and stretched, wincing as he did. "That might be a good idea. My back is killing me."

Steve shuffled back, and Danny took the space next to him. He adjusted the pillow under his head for a few seconds and then closed his eyes with a content sigh.

Danny might have been relaxed, but Steve wasn't. He was biting his lip and clenching his hands into fists to stop himself from doing something truly crazy like pulling Danny closer to him and kissing him. The sight of Danny in his bed was just too much, and Steve wanted him so badly that it hurt. Fuck, he wished he had thought about that before he told Danny to get in his bed.

Danny must have been able to sense Steve's nerves even with his eyes closed, because he sat up, opened his eyes, and turned to give Steve a concerned look. "Are you okay, babe?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah, I was just thinking. I really appreciate what you did for me last night. There are other things you probably wanted to do, but you were here instead."

"Steve, I told you, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." His gaze dropped away from Steve's face. "Honestly, last night was as much about me as it was you. After finding out you were sick, I had to see you."

Steve's heart pounded at that particular admission, and he drew in a deep breath to calm down before replying to his partner's declaration. "I wasn't that bad off. You could have just gone home."

Danny shook his head. "No, I couldn't. I tried to, at first, but then I ended up just driving here anyway." Danny released a weak laugh that made Steve want to cry or punch something. "I _love_ you. You do understand that, right?"

Steve nodded, though he wasn't really sure that he did. Danny was as adamant about this as he had been about not loving Rachel last night, and when you combined the two sentiments... Steve shook his head.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Steve answered. "It's just... if I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd think you meant that, y'know, differently."

Danny squinted at him. "Could you _possibly_ be more vague?"

Steve swallowed heavily. "It's just, the way you said it, if I didn't know you, like I said earlier..." Danny nodded to show that he was following along. "If I didn't know you, it would have sounded like you were saying you were _in love_ with me."

Steve prepared himself for Danny's reaction to this, which he assumed would consist of widened eyes, shouting, and incredulous protesting. But a strange thing happened. A shadow passed over Danny's face, and it wasn't anger or outrage, but rather a weary sadness. Danny squeezed the comforter on Steve's bed between his fingers and stared at his hands.

"I didn't know I was being that obvious," Danny said.

Steve felt dizzy, and he idly wondered if his fever had returned and he was hallucinating. Sure he felt lightheaded, but that was just because of Danny, and he didn't feel too warm or too chilly. But Steve needed to confirm that he hadn't just imagined Danny's confession. "You _love_ me?"

"Have you not been paying any attention to this conversation?!" The annoyed, defensive glare in his eyes was all the proof Steve needed. Danny was lashing out to protect himself, but it was entirely unnecessary. It was about time Steve showed him that.

He shifted closer to Danny, and he gripped Danny's upper arm to keep him still when he began to move away. "You love me," he repeated, more sure this time, and he grinned as he said it. "You love me, and I'm completely crazy about you."

Danny's eyes widened as he took in Steve's words, and then he blushed in a way Steve didn't even know he was capable of. Steve brushed his hand over Danny's cheek, and Danny's eyes fluttered closed.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Steve told him, before leaning down to capture his lips.

The kiss started off slow and soft, but it didn't stay that way for long. Danny must have been repressing his feelings as long as Steve was, because he launched himself at Steve with wild, reckless abandon. Steve responded enthusiastically and pressed Danny down to the mattress underneath him.

Danny let out a groan when Steve disconnected their lips to breathe. He nuzzled the side of Danny's neck and started to undo the buttons on Danny's dress shirt.

"I love you," Steve said. "I love you, and I want you, and I want you, and I want to be with you. Forever."

Danny trailed his hand over Steve's shoulder blades. "Forever," he agreed, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. "No matter what."

Steve raised his head to look down at Danny for a moment. His bright blue eyes shone with determination and devotion, and Steve thought that he could get used to the sight. It may have been a little too early to offer a marriage proposal, but Steve already knew that he wanted to keep loving Danny like this for the rest of his life.

"No matter what," Steve replied, before bending his head down to drown in Danny's kisses again.


End file.
